


Location Unknown

by Pootin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Songfic, it's not my fic if it doesn't have some humour, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Mina moved to Japan six months ago to pursue her career. She hasn't been in contact with Chaeyoung since. They could’ve had something. They nearly did. But she was too scared and now it’s time for her to face the country, and the girl, she left.





	Location Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Location Unknown (Brooklyn Session) by HONNE.
> 
> I strongly suggest listening to the song before reading, or whilst reading, to get a grasp of the atmosphere and pacing of the fic.
> 
> Link to the Brooklyn Session: https://youtu.be/btIQvYcLNoI

 

**_Travelling places I ain’t seen you in ages_ **

**_But I hope you come back to me_ **

**_My mind’s running wild with you faraway_ **

**_I still think of you a hundred times a day_ **

 

The sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtains of her room. The raysof light warming her skin as she cracked an eye open, blinking slowly.

Her phone pinged loudly with a notification. Mina stuck her hand underneath her pillow and felt around for it. Once she’d found it she brought it up to her face, flinching at the harsh brightness. She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the light before trying to read the box that had popped up on her home screen.

 

**[6 Month Anniversary!]**

 

Oh, that’s right.

She was flying to Korea today. Six long months after she’d left to pursue her career she was going back to the place she’d basically grown up in.

Mina placed the phone face down back under her pillow, groaning slightly at the early hours of the morning. Her flight wasn’t until later in the day, but she wanted to be prepared for the trip. Prepared for a lot of things really.

The journey had been on her mind more and more frequently as the date got closer and closer.

Along with a face that she'd not seen for far too long.

 

**_I still think of you too if only you knew_ **

**_When I’m feeling a bit down and I wanna pull through_ **

**_I look over your photograph_ **

**_And I think how much I miss you, I miss you_ **

**_I wish I knew where I was ‘cause I don’t have a clue_ **

**_I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_ **

**_‘Cause I will never find a love like ours out here_ **

**_In a million years, a million years_ **

 

Chaeyoung brought the mug of hot chocolate up to her lips, blowing before taking a tentative sip.

It burned her tongue, so she placed it down on her kitchen table before walking over to her sofa. With a huff she fell onto the soft cushions, and pulled a particular one close to her chest. She closed her eyes and buried her face into it, taking a deep breath.

It didn’t smell like her anymore. It had stopped a few days after she’d left, but it never failed to comfort Chaeyoung.

She placed the cushion next to her and sighed again. It seemed like she’d be sighing a lot today.

She stared at the black screen of her TV, looked at her reflection.

Then she spotted the polaroids above it, held by pegs on string pinned against the wall.

She had many spanning over a few years. They all featured her friends and family, with the occasional housepet in there too. From her and Tzuyu’s graduation day to Jihyo’s birthday only a few weeks before, the length of the timeline seemed to get longer every time she looked at it.

Sometime near the end of the photos a face had disappeared.

Mina’s.

Chaeyoung stood up and pulled down the last photo she had taken of her before she’d left.

Her hands trembled.

 

**_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_ **

**_I gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you_ **

**_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_ **

**_I gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you_ **

**_I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

**_I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

 

She fixed her hair in the mirror, lugged her suitcase into the hallway of her apartment and locked her door. Her flight wasn't until noon but she wanted to make sure she had enough time if anything were to happen. She’d booked two weeks off from work for this holiday, the chance to see all of her closest friends had driven her through the heavy workload she’d received as of late. Mina hadn’t had the chance to communicate with all of them due to the treacherous balancing act that was work and social life.

Sure she’d made lots of new friends whilst in Japan, but she had to admit to herself that no matter how many new friends she made, none of them could compare to her crazy wacky ones in Korea.

She knew that all it would’ve taken for her to stay was one of them asking, but of course they wouldn’t do that. No they all encouraged her to pursue her goals.

Maybe secretly she had been hoping someone would’ve asked her to stay.

She spotted a black car in front of the building and greeted the driver, holding her phone up to show the reservation.

“Narita International Airport?”

He nodded.

The driver popped open the boot of the car and helped place her luggage inside. Mina opened the door and got comfy.

She leant into the leather seats and tried to relax. Tried to think of anything that didn’t involve certain girls and future possibilities.

Placing her head against the window she closed her eyes, focusing on all the work she had to catch up on after she got back.

That was the most important thing. Work. Nothing else should be on her mind.

Mina wondered if Chaeyoung hated her.

She sighed because of course that thought had made its way into her mind again, as if she didn’t think about it more than she should. Mina didn’t know why she bothered.

Chaeyoung didn’t have a single hateful bone in her body.

 

**_Travelling places I ain’t seen you in ages_ **

**_But I hope you come back to me_ **

**_My mind’s running wild with you faraway_ **

**_I still think of you a hundred times a day_ **

 

Chaeyoung loved to travel.

She had visited tons of countries around the world. She was lucky her job allowed her to manage her own time, it was one of the perks of being self employed.

She’d gone on road trips across Europe, visited various states in the USA and travelled almost everywhere in Asia from Bali to Taiwan.

She hadn’t been to Japan in a while. Just hearing the name brought back hundreds of memories centering around _her_.

Not to say that she didn’t think of her regardless. Even after six months Mina was at the forefront of her mind. Because her morning coffee run reminded her that she liked her coffee black. Because every gallery took her back to their impromptu, almost-but-not-quite dates.

She flipped the polaroid over in her hands. Traced the faded heart scribbled in pink on the picture with her fingers.

She could probably draw her face from memory. Her sketchbooks were already filled with lazy pencil lines forming identical delicate faces with distinct features. The pinpoint accuracy of the mole showing that she’d drawn this face many times before. Inscribed it into her memory so well that she could probably recreate it down to every angle of each stroke blindfolded.

She tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Her hot chocolate was cold.

 

**_I still think of you too if only you knew_ **

**_I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_ **

**_‘cause I will never find a love like ours out here_ **

**_In a million years, a million years_ **

 

Mina thought that her career would be her priority. That all of her waking moments would be occupied by her job, how to rise up in her profession, how to make a name for herself.

And it was. It took up a lot of her time and she didn’t mind that, it was what she had chosen to do. She’d already dedicated her life to it, so it’d make sense to give everything she had to it.

It’s just, that she didn’t think Chaeyoung would take up whatever space she had left in her brain. She couldn’t get her mind off of her, and she tried hard to not remind herself of her. But it seemed the more she tried to avoid pictures, the more her face would linger in her thoughts. In the minutes before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep every night, that rare moment of peace and serenity at work, any free space would unavoidably be occupied by memories of her.

Mina knew that what they had was, different. Special. The kind of relationship that could have lasted. Survived whatever obstacle was thrown at it.

It was a one of a kind love that came once in a lifetime, Mina had realised this when she’d first stepped foot off the airplane into Narita International. As tears swelled up in her eyes.

And here she was again, back at the same airport thinking about the same girl she’d been thinking about then.

 

**_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_ **

**_Gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you_ **

**_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_ **

**_Gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you_ **

 

She had a few hours left until she had to meet at the airport with the rest of the group to welcome Mina back. So Chaeyoung did what she did best when she felt full to the brim with emotions.

She painted.

Setting up a blank canvas on her easel that she had been planning for another painting, she placed herself on her brightly coloured stool and picked up a brush.

She lost herself in her art, and before long it was time for her to start getting ready to leave.

Chaeyoung stepped backwards, away from the canvas and observed the lines she’d placed on the stark white material.

Those practiced lines. That pinpoint mole.

Mina.

 

**_I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

 

Mina came to the sudden realisation, in the midst of gazing out of her first class seat window, that she didn’t know anything about Chaeyoung’s life. It was such a stark contrast to the intimate relationship the two had shared only half a year ago. Chaeyoung could be dating someone, she could be in a serious relationship. Hell the girl could be married for all she knew.

Mina had no clue as to what was going on in Chaeyoung’s life. Sometimes Sana would try to casually drop in a mention when they’d skyped each other. As would her other friends, unsure as to what kind of relationship the two had, or _used_ to have. It was a subject that most of them tiptoed around.

She admittedly did so herself.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by an air hostess asking if she wanted any refreshments. With a polite decline of the offer she turned back to gazing dreamily at the clouds.

Getting closer each second.

 

**_I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

 

Was she delusional for thinking that Mina would still be interested in her? Maybe.

Had she been told over and over again by the people in her life that waiting wouldn’t do anything? That she had to stop being so hung up on her? Definitely.

But was she worth the risk?

Chaeyoung smiled to herself, a bittersweet sensation washing over her.

Mina was worth the whole damn universe.

 

_**I don’t want to be wasting time without you** _

_**Don’t want to throw away my life I need you** _

_**Something tells me we’ll be alright** _

_**Something tells me we’ll be alright alright** _

 

This was it, no more waiting. No more wasting what precious time they had left on earth.

Mina wasn’t the same person she’d been when she left.

 

_**I don’t want to be wasting time without you** _

_**Don’t want to throw away my life I need you** _

_**Something tells me we’ll be alright** _

_**Something tells me we’ll be alright alright** _

 

Chaeyoung stood next to her friends, they were a large, loud hyperactive group. But bystanders could only laugh and shake their head as they witnessed the comical events that took place before them. Nayeon’s decision to create a simple ‘Welcome Home!’ banner had gotten out of hand, and where Dahyun had rented that ridiculously oversized penguin costume no one knew. There was no way the girl could even see out of the thing.

She turned away and counted down the minutes, staring intently at the departures board.

Her heart was thumping loudly. It was all she could hear.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Tzuyu smiling at her reassuringly.

“You feeling okay?”

Chaeyoung nodded quickly, throwing her a tight lipped smile. “I’ll be alright.”

 

_**My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again** _

_**Gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you** _

_**My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again** _

_**Gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you** _

 

Mina’s rapid footsteps matched the pace of her heart. The end of her airport journey was near and on the other side of the duty free stood her best friends. The individuals she cherished most in the world.

And her.

Her almost love.

 

**_I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

**_I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait_ **

**_On the first flight back to your side_ **

 

They all cheered with joy as they saw Mina walk through the exit. The girl immediately put her face in her hand, breaking out into a large grin. She felt insanely happy when she’d seen them, and a hint of embarrassment too. It was hard not to find the sight cringey, albeit terribly endearing, as she watched Jeongyeon stumble over who she assumed was Nayeon trapped underneath a massive banner. Momo was trying, and failing, to steer a waddling Dahyun away from the people around them and towards Mina. Sana had dropped the chocolates intended for her all over the floor. Jihyo was apologising furiously for causing so much trouble to the airport workers who had come over to investigate the commotion. Tzuyu watched over the chaos and smirked, before handing the bouquet of flowers over to Mina.

“Good to see you again, unnie. We’ve all missed you a lot.”

Mina quickly wiped the tears forming in her eyes away as the younger girl leant down to hug her.

“Thank you Tzuyu,” She pulled back and looked again at the mess before her, “You don’t know how much I’ve missed,  _this_.” She said gesturing towards the group, strangely feeling all the stress in her body leave as she watched the intense situation play out in front of her.

“Well, must’ve been nice having a break from, _this_.” Tzuyu said in mock irritation, smiling despite her words, and Mina _had_ missed this.

“Now, I think there’s someone who wants to see you.” She said, smiling and walking back to help Jihyo stop the police from arresting their friends.

As Tzuyu walked away she revealed Chaeyoung who had been standing directly behind her. She could only stare awkwardly, shifting her feet slightly, as her position had been given away.

Mina took a deep breath. “Hi.”

_She’s blonde now._

“Hey.”

_Tell her you love her._

Both of them waited for the other to make a move.

_Now. Now!_

“Chaeyoung, I-” She was interrupted by a boisterous squeal and turned towards the source of the noise. The others finally appeared, all scrambling over each other to greet Mina.

She smiled when she saw them.

Chaeyoung was smiling too.

She was looking at Mina.

 

_**I wish I’d known, location unknown** _

_**My location unknown my location unknown, unknown** _

 

Mina watched Jihyo drunkenly belt into the karaoke machine microphone, wincing slightly as the cheap tech screeched at the immense vocal powers displayed by the girl. Momo was dancing completely off beat to the song, and she was fairly sure Dahyun was face flat on the ground.

The cosy restaurant’s lights were dimmed and the strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Only a few patrons hung around, and most were too far gone to care about the noise.

She pulled the figure next to her closer, her arm slung over Chaeyoung’s broad shoulders as she rested her head against the crook of Mina’s neck. They were tucked away in the now deserted booth in the corner of the restaurant, sat in a comfortable silence, the singing serving as an atmospheric backdrop.

“I’m sorry.” Mina blurted out.

Chaeyoung only hummed quizzically in response.

“I was...scared. Of taking that step, so I ran away. I’m sorry I was such a coward.”

Chaeyoung tutted disapprovingly. “Stop apologising, you don’t owe me anything, and you’re not a coward. You went way out of your comfort zone to do what was best for you, and you’ve accomplished so much. I’m proud of you, you know.”

Mina’s face felt hot.

Chaeyoung was proud of her.

“Right back at you, miss international artist.”

It was Chaeyoung’s turn to blush, she giggled at the name, burrowing further into Mina’s embrace.

They sat in silence, a million thoughts running through Mina’s head until she decided to just say what she’d been thinking ever since she’d landed in Korea.

“I might’ve been scared then, but I’m not anymore. I know where I’m meant to be now.” She mumbled, she was slightly inebriated but her head hadn’t felt so clear in so long.

Chaeyoung moved away and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Right here. By your side.”

“Bu-but your work. You can’t leave that behind.”

“ _Yes_. Yes I can. I’ll find a way to make it work, I’ll sell my soul if I have to because god _damn_ it Chaeyoung, I am _never_ letting you out of my sight ever again.”

Chaeyoung stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Then her eyes started to water up, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Uh, Chaeyoung? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorr-”

The blonde surged forwards and shut Mina up with a kiss. She missed her mark and ended up kissing her chin, the motion had knocked their faces together harder than imagined, and their friends had seen the whole thing (they’d burst into laughter of course).

They both froze for a second, before collapsing into each other’s arms, giggling. After a few minutes of breathless laughter, fueled by the alcohol and delirium of the late night, they kissed again.

Properly.

Afterwards they drew back and just looked at each other, Chaeyoung’s arms encircled around Mina’s neck. Mina’s hands cradling her jaw, framing her face with a vulnerability she’s never shown anyone before.

Mina knew where she was meant to be now.

(She thinks she’s known all along)

She was home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! I actually had this idea the other day whilst thinking 'Chaeyoung would probably listen to Honne.' 
> 
> Yes this is another sappy fic. it's what I'm good at, although this is the most angst (if you can even call it that) I've ever written.
> 
> Every comment and kudos is always appreciated. Hope to see you around soon! <3


End file.
